


The Pick-Up

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [25]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Knight wants to be a gentleman.
Relationships: Male Deputy (Far Cry 5)/Joey Hudson
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 1





	The Pick-Up

“ _Rookieeee!_ ”  
  
_Holy shit._  
  
Seeing Hudson drunk was like watching a shark walk onto a beach and start tap-dancing: Not even close to being natural, and something that made Knight want to turn around and run before he could see what would happen next.  
  
Hudson fell against him, and Knight helped her out of the bar and into his truck. She alternatively giggled madly and nodded off in the passenger’s seat, occasionally mumbling a few incoherent words. When they finally reached her house, he helped her up the steps, through the door and to the living room, and that’s about as far he intended to go- but then Hudson pulled him onto the couch and kissed him, grinding up against him.  
  
Knight quickly pulled away nervously and clasped his hands behind his back. “I should go.”  
  
“Aw,” Hudson groaned. “Night, Rookie.”  
  
Knight hustled back out the truck, hopping in and taking a few deep breaths once he did. He grimaced, readjusting himself on the seat- if Hudson weren’t drunk, he might’ve stuck around so they could finish what she’d started.  
  
Knight took the short drive back home, and finished himself off in the shower.  
_  
Maybe another night._  
  
-End


End file.
